The Bermuda Conference
by boheman buddy
Summary: In sports medicine the bermuda conference was mentioned, but what exactly happened whilst they were all gone for 3 days?xxx: pairing, not sure who yet!
1. The Arrival

Cameron: 3 days of sun, surf, scuba….. one hour of lecture!

It was two months after they were informed of the lecture and all of the diagnostic team at PPTH were packing their bags ready for the trip to Bermuda. Everyone was excited, except for one person, House.

Foreman, Chase, Cameron and Cuddy had arrived at the airport and had met up with each other, the plane had been boarding for 15 minutes, they couldn't board yet because House wasn't there, they waited for five minutes after that, then they saw a tall figure with a cane limping towards them.

"Took you long enough!" Foreman yelled. He was the only one to say it because he was the only one that had the guts to stand up to him, even though that's what the other three were thinking.

"Well you have to allow me extra time, incase you hadn't noticed already, I am somewhat crippled" he replied sarcastically whilst pointing to his leg.

"House! Just shut up and get on the plane!" Cuddy yelled.

"Sir yes Sir! So now should I drop down and give you 20???" He replied.

They all stared at him for a second then they ignored him and boarded the plane.

So they got on the plane, Cameron sat next to Cuddy, Foreman sat by himself and Chase got the lovely chore of sitting next to House. Chase put his headphones on and prayed that House wouldn't annoy him. It didn't work. Over the course of the flight Chase rapidly started to lose his faith in god. House prodded him and kicked him and constantly chatted away. He tried to ignore House the best he could but he was minutes away from whacking himself over his head with House's cane.

As soon as the seatbelt sign turn off, Chase ran to the exit and practically kissed the ground. Cameron and Cuddy were the next off, then Foreman, the last off was House.

They got their bags then went to the hotel.

When they arrived at the hotel, they were welcomed and were told that the lecture was the day after, so they all went up to their rooms and settled in.

A few hours later Cuddy suggested that they all go down to the beach.

Everyone agreed it was a great idea, except for one.

"Why do I have to go?!" House whined.

"Because if you don't you will have and extra 2 months of clinic duty!" She replied.

"Fine. I'll go" House muttered as he acted like a 4 year old. He had been defeated.

Plz tell me what you think!!!

I now someone is going to get together but I just don't know who yet. Haha!

Plz give me some suggestions!

Xxx


	2. The Beach

A few minutes later they all met up at the beach. Cuddy was trying to get a tan, Foreman was reading a book, House was sitting down playing his PSP and Chase was getting ready to go surfing.

"Oh my god! Who is that angel?!" Foreman said to Chase.

"I have no idea! But she is hot!" Chase replied.

The girl they were stunned by was driving a quad bike, she had a helmet on so they couldn't see her face. She was wearing a purple bikini top and a mini skirt and she was very thin, the boys thought she was perfect and stared at her for ages.

"Chase!Foreman! stop looking at her!" Cuddy screeched.

"oh so does that mean I can carry on still??" House said without taking his eyes of the girl riding the quad bike.

"The girl has every other man on the beach staring at her, and a few ladies too, she doesn't need your sets of eyes as well!" Cuddy replied.

The girl stopped the quad bike about 5 meters away from them. She was walking towards them.

"oh my goodness thank you!" Chase and Foreman whispered as they noticed what direction she was coming in.

She took off her helmet.

The mystery angel was Cameron.

"hey guys" she said cheerily.

"aaaaargh!!! Oh my god! No I meant… I thought….help me! my eyes!!!" Foreman screamed, he was so shocked and horrified that he looked at Cameron that way, he thought her pretty much like a sister before that incident and felt very embarrassed. Chase felt pretty much the same way. House didn't react at all, he pretended he was too busy listening to his i-pod, he was a bit embarrassed but he didn't admit it. he still thought she looked hot. And there was no way he would admit that!

"When did you learn to drive a quad bike Cameron?" Cuddy asked, trying to change the subject.

"I learnt to ride the bike when I was nine. My uncle owned a farm when I was a kid so he taught me" Cameron replied.

"Ok so I'm going surfing see you guys in a bit," Chase said.

Chase tried to walk off with his board trying to show off all his muscles… rather lack of, but he fell. Everyone laughed at him and got up as quickly as possible, his face turned bright red.

"oh and Chase, when you're done bring the board to me" Cameron called out.

"you surf?!" a surprised Chase asked.

"Why are you so surprised?! It is a problem?!" she replied.

"Not at all" Chase said, then walked off into the ocean.

"wow Cameron! There obviously is a lot I don't know about you! Too much for my liking! So, what else do u like to do?" Cuddy asked.

"Well I like singing, dancing, horse riding, shopping, playing soccer, cooking and seeing my family haha… and the list goes on!" she said.

Cuddy laughed. House was sitting there rolling his eyes.

"Ok girls now we've had a super duper chat, lets go and paint our nails, read magazines and discuss The OC and how cute Brad Pitt's butt is!" House said sarcastically.

"oh please! If we are going to discuss girly stuff we aren't going to discuss the OC or Brad Pitt, we are going to discuss Desperate Housewives and Johnny Depp!" Cameron and Cuddy both replied at the same time.

" ok so you realize I was trying to be sarcastic right?!" House said.

"This is going to be a good, weekend House, so we are going to ignore your sarcasm and take the question or statement without the sarcasm." The women informed him.

When Chase got back, Cameron went surfing, when she got back she convinced Cuddy to let her teach her how to ride the quad bike.

Cuddy came back shaking and everyone was laughing at her. They then collected their stuff and went back to the hotel.

**Ok guys plz give me some ideas and I promise it will get better!!!**

**Who should pair up and what is gonna happen next?**


	3. The Conference

_Sorry it took so long guys, a bit stuck with the storyline… suggestions anyone? XXX:-D _

Once they had gone back to the hotel they each went to their rooms and got ready for dinner. The company that was hosting the lecture the day after was also hosting a dinner the first night everyone was in town. It was formal so they all had to dress up.

Foreman and Cameron were the first ones down in the hotel lobby. Foreman was wearing a plain black tuxedo, Cameron was wearing a strapless floor length black dress which looked like it cost a small fortune. Then Chase arrived, then Cuddy in an elegant red dress. They were left talking together for almost twenty minutes, they were all used to it by now, they really had to be with House. Minutes later he appeared out of the lift in jeans and concert t- shirt with a black blazer over the top, the same he wore for work.

"So I'm guessing you got the memo about the function being formal, but you chose to ignore it?" Cuddy scolded him.

"Damn straight woman, I see you're taking the twins out for a night on the town" he replied whilst referring to Cuddy's, hm, assets.

"Shut up House! Get in the taxi!" She yelled almost turning purple from anger.

They got into the taxi and set off on their way to dinner.

Once the doctors got to the dinner, they shocked by the huge amount of doctors that turned up. Most of the night was taken up by introducing themselves, dinner, dancing and speeches.

Cameron and Cuddy were exhausted by the end of the night because so many men had asked them to dance, Chase was at another table chatting up some young blonde girls, the girls were totally falling for it!

Foreman was at another table talking about work no doubt, and House was sat alone at their table with his fifth glass of scotch for the evening, which he knew if he had to be here any longer, it wouldn't most definitely not be his last!

It was 1am and everyone had decided it was about time they headed back so they got into two of the many taxis out the front of the hall and went to the hotel.

It was the next morning… or was it? House really didn't know but he was woken by the sound of a loud slamming on his hotel room door. He grabbed his cane off of the bedside table and hobbled towards the door and opened it to find Cuddy standing there.

"I should have known! Only banshees can truly make that much noise!" He mumbled, but it was very easy to understand.

"Good morning sunshine! I realize you're having a great time nursing that hangover of yours but I came up here to warn you that you have to be in the hotel lobby in exactly one hour to set off for the lecture or your wage will drop by a very considerable amount!" Cuddy replied.

"Fine. I am in no state of mind to come up with something clever and sarcastic right now" He muttered. "What time is it?" he asked.

"it's one, be down there by two House!" she replied, she turned on her heel and walked away.

House slammed the door and reached in his jean pocket and pulled out a small amber colored bottle, took a white capsule out of it and dry swallowed it.

A hour later everyone was in the lobby once again.

"You're on time!" Cameron pointed out.

"Deal with Cuddy, apparently if I'm on time she'll send two Swedish hookers up to my room tonight, god I just hope they're women this time" He replied.

Cameron rolled her eyes at the comment, she had done more eye rolling since she had started working for House to last the entire rest of her life!

When they got to the lecture hall, they were seated and within ten minutes the lecture had started. For the entire span of the lecture, annoying sounds were coming from House's Gameboy Advance and he was told thousands of times to turn it either down or off.

"Being mean to a cripple, god that's just low!" He muttered to the people who said that to him.

Once the lecture had finished, they exited the hall and hailed taxis.

"HOUSE!!! One hour! You couldn't have stayed still for that long?!" The two women yelled at him.

"Well you know me, when people don't pay attention to me, I do tend to go slightly hyper- active!" he replied. Cuddy looked as if she was about to explode, Cameron was looking at him the way a mother would to their kid if they had done something bad, and the two male ducklings stood there looking bored wondering when they could go.

Two cabs finally slowed down at they went back to the hotel.

_What happens next???_

_Suggestions guys.. really helpful!_

_XXX:-D_


	4. The trip

So how is it so far? There is only going to be a few more chapters coz the three days is almost up lol , please excuse this chapter, it has had a bit too much cheese!

Ideas if u have them plz

Thanks xxx:-D

As soon as they got back to the hotel, Cuddy stormed up the steps towards her room. She was so mad that she didn't even want to share a lift with House. House really didn't care he was almost amused by the mood she was in. Although, he felt a little guilty when the memory of Cameron's disappointed popped into his head, he felt like a dog cowering with his tail between his legs, Cameron was having a weird effect on him, that was what he cared about. He got out of the lift on his floor and took his vicodin bottle out of his pocket.

After a few hours, House was sitting in his room watching tv when he heard a knock at the door.

"no ones here. Go away!" House yelled, he walked towards the door and looked through the peekhole.

"House! Open the damn door!" Cameron yelled back, House was quite surprised by her assertiveness.

"language Doctor Cameron!" he said sarcastically, then opened the door.

Cameron didn't wait for an invitation to enter, she just walked past him and put her bag on the table.

"what the hell are you doing?!" he asked.

"We are going to toss back a few beers, then go

to a theme park, then we are meeting the others guys for dinner, and you can't refuse because I am making you!" she replied.

"are you drunk?" he asked.

She brought her thumb and finger together leaving a centimeter gap then replied "little bit".

"so am I" he said.

He joined her on the sofa and took the top off the beer.

"cheers" he said.

After they had finished all the beers, they stumbled out of the hotel and got a cab, when they arrived at the theme park Cameron ran off like a five year old, but House continued walking at the same speed, that was really as fast as his leg would allow.

"Cameron" House called.

Cameron stopped running and turned back "Come on House!" she yelled back.

She slowed down so House could catch up, then they decided to go on the twister.

Cameron was quite drunk so the alcohol influenced he decision. The ride went upside down, side to side and with each turn, Cameron's face turned greener. As soon they got off the ride, she ran to the nearest bin and spuked. She was vomiting for a while and after a minute or so, she felt hand scraping back her hair from her face and patting her back.

" next time Cameron, don't chuck back 4 beers and it would probably be a good idea mention that you have violent motion sickness too!" House spoke into her ear. After another minute or two Cameron's vomiting fit was over and she stood up straight and smiled at House.

"thanks" she murmered, she felt her face going slightly pink from embarrassment.

"Any time" he replied quietly.

Neither of them spoke for a minute, they were just staring at each other, smiling.

" Come on, we are going back to the hotel, you need to try and sober up before dinner" he said.

"ok" she replied.

They got another taxi back and they got ready for dinner.

They all met in the lobby again and walked to a restaurant nearby.

They evening was quite pleasant and was filled with relatively civil conversation.

However, Chase and Foreman drunk quite a lot and were very drunk.

"oh so Cameron, last night at dinner that dress was amazing, I saw you from far away and I thought you were a hooker, then at dinner one guy asked me if I was your pimp! Hehehe!" Foreman and Chase giggled.

Cameron turned red with anger, tipped her glass of wine over her two colleagues heads and ran out of the restaurant, by this time all of the guests in the restaurant were staring at their table.

" nah ah guys! NOT COOL!" Cuddy yelled at Chase and Foreman and ran after Cameron as fast as her heels would permit.

The women had been gone for over an hour and, normally House wouldn't have given it a second thought, but House didn't like thinking about the two girls walking around on the streets. So he left dumb and dumber sitting at the table laughing their heads off and went searching. He looked around the streets for half an hour then gave up, he headed for a bar across the street.

When he walked in her saw about twenty men crowded around the bar screaming at something, but House couldn't see what it was, he moved closer and saw something that made him furious.

He saw Cameron and Cuddy dancing on the top of the bar!

House almost ran over to them, he punched half of the guys who got him back but he was a lot stronger than most of them, despite having his cane, he actually found it to be a handy weapon. Cameron and Cuddy stopped dancing when they saw House.

"oh my god! HOUSE! Guys stop it!" the women yelled as they jumped down off the bar, they were obviously drunk… he hoped.

"House! House!" the girls yelled excitedly and ran up and hugged him.

"if I only had a camera right now…" he said.

"ok time to get off girls" he said, they were just giggling.

The bar owner told them to get out so they went outside.

" House, have I told you that this is the best kind of thing we have ever done for work… ever!!! Haha you have really beautiful eyes" Cameron said.

"You're drunk AGAIN! God woman you really don't know how to old your liquor do you?!" he said.

The conversation was stopped when Cuddy fell over.

"woops! How did I get on the floor?hehe hiccup" Cuddy giggled. Cameron laughed too.

"oh I am so never gonna let you forget this!" House laughed and put his arm out for a cab.

A cab slowed down and he opened the door.

"Cuddy, go back to the hotel before you embarrass yourself even more! Not that I wouldn't mind that" House said.

He pushed Cuddy into the back of the cab and told the address to the cab driver, then he shut the door. Cameron waved to Cuddy as the taxi drove off, she was laughing the whole time.

"So what are we doin?" she asked

"we are going to get supplies" he replied

"what for?" she laughed.

"we are going to pull a prank on the male ducklings" he said.

They walked off towards a shop, well the only real shop open at 11pm.

_Ok guys so wat do you think?_

_Xxx:-D_


	5. The Prank

Once they had got supplies for the prank, they made their way back to the hotel. Once they were at the hotel, they went to the desk and said that they had lost their keys to Chase and Foreman's rooms. Oddly enough the man behind the counter gave them the keys, probably because he was mesmerized by Cameron. She had to admit her looks came in extremely handy when it came to these types of situations… not that this happened to her a lot….

One they had got the keys, they had made their way up to the rooms.

They went into Foreman's room first, they did pretty traditional pranks, putting Foreman's hand in hot water and threw all of his clothes out the window and wrote 'loser' in a sharpie on his forehead, they also put shaving cream on all of his sheets, it amazed them that he didn't wake up at all!

Next, they got Chase. They put his hand in hot water too and carefully shaved a line of hair off his head.

They got a little scared when he rolled over and started giggling in his sleep saying 'that tickles and I like that'

The other two doctors were trying so hard to suppress their laughter that at one point it got so bad that Cameron had to laugh into a pillow to muffle the sound. After a few more minutes they left Chase's room, before leaving, they put dye in his shampoo and stole his hair gel that was in the bathroom. They knew after that, they would be so mad but they deserved it!

It was 2am and they had gotten a bit of food at a 24 hour diner nearby. There really wasn't that much to do at 2am in the morning, but they were wide awake so they decided to walk across the street to the beach, well Cameron ran… House walked.

Cameron was still a little drunk but was on her way to sobering up.

Finally Cameron stopped running and just collapsed down on the sand giggling.

"oh my goodness, can you imagine how mad the guys are going to be when they wake up?" Cameron said.

"What are they going to do? Beat us up, they called you a whore so they really deserve it!" House replied. "Besides could you really imagine Chase being someone's pimp?"

"No, not so much haha!" Cameron answered.

"So…" House said.

"so……" Cameron said. "why did you come and look for us tonight, not exactly something you would usually do so…?"

"truth is, I just needed a strong drink" he replied.

She rolled her eyes "House…."

"Does it really matter why?" he asked.

" Um yeah, it does" she answered.

He really knew asking that question was pretty pointless, of course she'd want to know why, but was he really ready to admit to her…. Or anyone that he loved her?

_Sorry bit of a cliffhanger, I haven't even decided what happens myself yet. wait until tomorrow I promise there will be a decision tomorrow! last chance to send me suggestions…… sorry guys……_

Xxx:-D


	6. The,,,,, what was that?

_**So guys how are you? Sorry it took longer than expected plz send reviews about what you think…. I need them like a fat kid needs cake! Thanks guys**!_

House sat there frozen for a good 30 seconds. He was panicking slightly, he had no idea what to say, should he tell her he loved her or not? When it became obvious that he wasn't going to answer Cameron looked away for a second, by not saying anything, he had given her a very clear answer.

House was just about to speak when all of a sudden he felt Cameron's lips touch against his. He was quite shocked but this had been what he had been waiting for, for the two years since they met.

No matter how happy he was, he knew he had to stop.

After a few seconds House put his hand on Cameron's back and pulled away.

"What's wrong?" She whispered.

" You're extremely drunk and I'm not going to pull a Chase and sleep with you when you're not going to remember it the next morning" He answered.

"Well you're wrong" She replied. "You don't want to sleep with me because you're scared you'll hurt me, I'm a big girl House, I can handle myself"

She kissed him again and he responded.

"and another thing you're wrong about….. I remembered sleeping with Chase and he was surprisingly good!" she laughed.

"ooooooh well we'll show him won't we?!" he said.

"certainly!" she replied.

After that they got up from the sand and made their way across the street and went back to the hotel.

The next morning House woke up in Cameron's room. He felt the side of the bed next to him, but he felt nothing but a pillow and the rest of the bed sheets. This made him sit up a lot faster than usual, he rubbed his eyes and felt around the bedside table for his vicodin bottle.

After a few seconds Cameron walked out from the bathroom and smiled when she noticed he was up.

"Good morning!" she said happily whilst walking towards him, she sat down on the bed and kissed him.

"Very good morning!" he replied that made Cameron laugh a little.

"so you remember that?" House joked.

"Yes House I remember" she said.

"do you also remember the threesome with the hooker afterwards?" he said.

"oh yeah… HE made the thing very hot!" she laughed.

"ok now you're scaring me" he said.

"oh I ordered breakfast… pancakes, omelette and toast take your pick" she said.

They talked more during breakfast and House had said absolutely no rude/ sarcastic/ offensive/ disrespectful comments, he was just nice. It wasn't true that she liked him because he was damaged, she liked…. maybe even loved him because he was him.

"so verdict…. Was I better than Chase?" House asked.

"way better! I promise! although… he did this thing with his-" she replied.

House cut her off before she could say anymore.

" Don't wanna know! Geez woman do you want to scar me for life?" he shouted.

"well I was hoping to…" she joked.

"so what do you want to do now?" she asked.

"hopefully you. So I am gonna go into the shower and if you want to you can follow after me" he replied. Cameron just laughed at his comment and of course…. She followed him.

_**Ok so how do you like it guys? There is one more chapter… it won't be a long one but still. Plz send me reviews. I need to know what you guys think. Good or bad?**_

_**Thanks ppl**_

_**BB**_

**_Xxx:-D_ **


	7. The End

After breakfast, Cameron and House left the room and went to see the others.

Cuddy had arranged a water fight down at the beach so they grabbed their things and went down there.

Cameron and House arrived together at the beach, the others were already there.

Cameron and House took one look at the boys and cracked up laughing at the sight of them.

"very nice guys!" they said through the laughing fit.

"THAT WAS YOU?!" they screamed.

"Uh huh! Damn proud of it!" house replied.

The two men continued to give them death stares as Cameron and House tried to fight back the laughter. Finally, Cuddy broke the silence.

" took you long enough guys, what did you do? Sleep in?!" Cuddy stated, she looked as if she had a major headache.

"something like that" Cameron replied.

None of them really understood what she meant by that, then Cuddy and Foreman saw that House's hand was on Cameron's butt.

"ohhhhhhh, right! got ya" the two of them said.

"Got what? Guys??? Don't leave me hanging! Please?!" Chase whined like a 4 year old. Foreman laughed and very subtly pointed to the evidence.

"I don't get it…. what guys?!... OH GOD!!!" chase yelled.

He had finally got it! they all had to admit that his hair looked hilarious and it was extremely hard to take him seriously!

Everyone laughed at him and then they started the barbecue and the water fight. Everyone got drenched but they had so much fun! It was the perfect way to spend the last day of the vacation, and with their relationship out they didn't have to worry about it and surprise, surprise….. They all lived HAPPILY EVER AFTER!!!

THE END

_So guys…. What did you think??? Plz tell me….. I really need the feedback_

_And any suggestions for other stories?_

_Thanks guys_

_BB xxx:-D_


End file.
